


行行重行行

by CAOKU



Category: pingpang rps
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马龙在十年后收到了张继科的结婚请柬……</p>
            </blockquote>





	行行重行行

马龙在很多年后收到了张继科结婚的请柬。此时他们已经退役多年，久未联络。马龙在33岁上退役，之后便继承了刘国梁的衣钵，留在国家队当教练。而张继科，早早地便践行了他“不做教练”的宣言，先是跑到国外念书，然后便不知所踪，云游四方去了。

马龙再一次收到他的继科儿的消息，便是现在，这个出了名儿的浪子不知道从哪里回来了，还带回来一个老婆。

臭小子，真是出息了，马龙想。他把请柬随手放在桌上，便出门去体育馆准备下午的训练了。路过门口的镜子时，马龙不由自主地驻足瞅了一眼，镜中映出一张中年男人的脸。他已经38岁了，比28岁的时候胖了些，衰老的痕迹开始爬上他的眼角。

还是老了呀，马龙叹了口气，慢悠悠地向训练馆走去。继科儿不知道变成什么样子了，马龙想。他上一次和张继科见面还是在十年前，2016年。那年夏天恰逢里约奥运会，全胜状态下的马龙终于拿到人生中的第一个大满贯。在比赛的第36分钟，张继科错失了最后那个球，让马龙拿到了这块他等了十年的奖牌。

马龙放下球拍，向观众席比心，绕场一周，面上却淡漠的几乎没有笑容。他当然是高兴的，他等这一刻等的太久了。马龙拿来国旗，要张继科和他一起向观众致谢。张继科低垂着头，看起来很是疲惫，事实上，整场比赛里他都难掩疲态，但他还是接过马龙递来的国旗，和他一起向观众席挥手示意。

那一刻马龙忽然真真切切地感受到了自己的喜悦。为什么不呢？他才二十八岁，不算太年轻，但当然也不老，现在他和他的继科儿一起站在世界之巅，仿佛已经拥有了一切。

后来马龙回想这一切，才发现自己居然不太记得张继科当时是怎样的情形了。残留在他记忆里的，只有张继科接过国旗那一刻低垂的眼角，和两人擦肩而过时对方身上熟悉的运动香水的味道。那时候张继科到底是怎么想的呢？他是那时候就打定主意要退役了吗？马龙很想问，然而却再也没有了机会。

2016年夏天，张继科的人气达到了顶峰。忽然之间，好像所有十几二十岁的女孩子都爱上了这个桀骜不驯的“小藏獒”。整个国家队，从教练到队友，都爱拿这个跟他开玩笑，包括马龙。

“全中国的女孩儿都爱上你了，怎么办呀？”决赛之前的那个晚上，马龙从背后抱着张继科，半开玩笑半吃醋的问道。张继科没有回头，只自顾自的擦头发——他刚洗完澡，头发湿漉漉的直往下滴水。“什么怎么办，不是还有好多女孩儿喜欢你吗？”张继科漫不经心的回道，他有一点儿青岛口音，这让他的语气里总是带了几分痞气。

“可是喜欢你的比较多，”马龙亲吻着张继科背后的纹身，“明天我要是……”

“你要是什么？”张继科立马转过身，把毛巾往肩上一搭，一副准备兴师问罪的架势。

马龙被他吓了一跳，可是看着张继科那副气鼓鼓的样子，他又忍不住想笑。“没什么，我开玩笑的，”马龙笑起来，凑上去亲吻张继科。

可是第二天他还是赢了他的继科儿。他知道张继科身上有多少伤，他于心不忍，又只得如此。回国以后，张继科很快便宣告退役，然后一别十年。

马龙这天下午走神的很明显，现任羽毛球主教练王皓很快看出了他的心不在焉。

“想什么呢？”  
“啊？”马龙正望着年轻的国乒种子们出神。这群小孩儿只有十五六岁，正是他和张继科初识的年纪。  
“我说你想什么哪？今天下午一直走神儿。”  
“哦……没有……天儿热，有点儿晕。”  
“听说继科回来啦？还要结婚了？”  
“是啊……今天还收到请柬了呢。”  
“他一走这么多年，中间就没联系你？”  
“没啊……呵……他不就这样儿嘛……”马龙摸摸鼻子。  
“嗯……也是……这臭小子，”王皓看了他一眼，终于决定放过他，“看你今天状态也不好，早点儿回去得了。”

马龙得了赦令，赶紧溜之大吉。呆了二十多年的乒羽中心，从来没有像今天下午这样让他感到压抑。

他既不想回家，又不知该去哪里好，只得在街头乱晃。此时正是5月末尾，北京街头已经有姑娘穿上了短裙。

很多年前，很多很多年前，当他和张继科还是两个毛头小子的时候，也曾像这样在街头闲晃。那时候他们都聊什么了呢？马龙已经想不太起来了。但无非就是姑娘、足球和乒乓球吧。十八岁的男孩子，还能聊什么呢？

他还记得最开始张继科喜欢刘诗雯，说就喜欢那样笑起来眉眼弯弯的姑娘。马龙就说我也喜欢。只不过不是姑娘，他在心里补充道。

十几岁的张继科，白白嫩嫩清清秀秀，眼睛细细长长的，笑起来也是弯成两道月牙。漂亮的像个姑娘，本质上却是一匹嗜血的独狼。这人可比姑娘迷人多啦，马龙想。后来，他就把这头漂亮的小狼拐上了床。

他们十五岁相识，十九岁第一次上床。那是2007年的夏天，在乒羽中心的宿舍里。那时候宿舍还没有空调，只有一把破电扇，嘎吱嘎吱的转，搅动了一屋子的热气。马龙把张继科压在身下，狠狠的操他，带着点儿征服的恨意。张继科的手紧紧的抓着床单，指节都发白了，马龙看见了，就把手覆上去，抓着他的手，亲吻他的后背。“疼吗？”他嘴上怜惜，身下的动作却不停。张继科被他干的说不出话来，也不哭，只红着眼眶，死死地咬住自己的下唇。马龙看着心疼，便掰过他的下巴亲他。北京的夏天燥热无比，两个人唇齿交缠，出了一身汗，马龙却觉得舒服极了。

但后来张继科每次提起这件事，都会斜眼鄙视马龙，“你技术可真够差的，只顾着你爽，疼死老子了！”然后马龙就会陪着笑上前安抚——说到底也是他得了便宜，哄哄好话总是应该的。

38岁的马龙走在北京街头，忽然想起这桩陈年情事，不由得笑出了声。他年近不惑，早已结婚生子，但念及二十年前的恋人，那人的眉眼风姿竟然历历在目、清晰可见。

继科儿。他不由得念出了这个名字。他的继科儿，不知道现在变成什么样子啦？他如今38岁，此生竟有近一半的时间都在和那个人纠缠。

2016年夏天，在里约，他们最后一次做爱。那是他们在里约的倒数第二天，他、张继科和许昕在最后关头顶住了日本队的攻势，保住了乒乓男团的卫冕冠军。当天晚上，张继科和许昕换了房，非要睡在他的房间。

他吃完饭回来，便看到自己的床上趴着个大活人，光裸的背上全是绷带。  
“你怎么跑这儿来了？”  
“马龙，我疼……”张继科抬头看着他，眉毛皱起来，看得马龙心里一阵揪心的疼。  
“那、那怎么办呀？我给你揉揉？”马龙坐到床前，给张继科按摩起来。  
过了一会儿，在他以为张继科已经睡着了的时候，那人忽然按住他的手，翻了个身。  
张继科枕着手臂，仰躺在床上，“2012年也是这样”。  
“嗯？”  
“2012年，在伦敦，也像现在这样。我们睡在一个屋，你总是给我带早饭，陪我练球，还老故意输给我……”  
“我没有故意输给你，那年你是冠军啊……”  
张继科笑笑，不置可否。  
“你今年都不跟我一起住啦……伤心……”  
“你是不是傻……今年我们要对打啊……”马龙揉揉张继科的头发。  
“对啊……我们要对打……你还赢了我……”张继科抬起胳膊，挡住眼睛，声音渐渐弱了下去。  
马龙一时不知该说什么好，只坐在那里，看着他。他们只开了一盏昏黄的床头灯。那灯影正打在张继科的脸上，衬得那人的神色晦暗不明。  
“打球好累啊……”良久，张继科又说话了，“我现在浑身都疼……哪里都疼……”  
“……快睡觉吧……你累了……”马龙替他关了灯，却被张继科揪住衣领带了下去。

他几乎撞到了张继科的牙齿，但毫不迟疑地，他立刻咬住了身下人的嘴唇。两个人都很急切地啃咬着对方的嘴唇，仿佛都等待这个吻等了很久。马龙把自己挤进张继科的腿间，他抚摸着张继科的身体。他的继科儿很瘦，摸上去还像十年前那个青涩的少年一样。马龙抓住张继科的手，十指相扣，进入的时候，他能感到张继科无法抑制的颤抖。他安抚地轻啄着他的嘴唇、他的眼睛、他的鼻梁。这房间太暗了，他看不清张继科的表情，可是他吻到了他咸涩的泪水。

马龙闭上眼睛，深深地进入他。开了空调的房间温度适宜，可是他却仿佛又回到了十年前的夏天，北京训练基地那个没有空调的简陋的宿舍。他们开着窗户，屋里尽是热风，鸟叫蝉鸣啼个不停。他们正当年少，前程似锦，人生那么长，似乎没有什么是不可能得到的——包括奖杯、包括荣誉、包括彼此。有一瞬间，马龙仿佛预料到了什么，忽然觉得心痛难耐。他只能更用力的吻住张继科，就像想要用这个吻留住他一样。

然而终究还是没有留住。2016年，在他28岁、终于拿到了人生中的第一个大满贯，以为自己已经得偿所愿的时候，他的继科儿宣布退役，远走他乡，从此再未在他的生活中出现，直到现在。

这么一个大活人，前一天还说说笑笑肌肤相亲，后一天就从他的生命中消失了。换谁谁也接受不了。马龙消沉了好一阵儿，但日子终归还是要过下去。后来他又拿了几个冠军，撑过了东京奥运会，按部就班的退役、当教练、结婚、生子、离异。时间长了，当初所有刻骨铭心的痛苦竟真的被抹平了。如今他想起张继科早已不会再心痛难耐，甚至，他已经很久没有想起过这个人了。

在分别的最初，他每天都会梦见张继科。15岁的张继科、白白嫩嫩的，像个小奶狗一样；18岁的张继科，从省队杀出一条血路，再一次把自己送进了国家队；19岁的张继科，和自己做爱的时候眼眶总是红红的，咬住嘴唇死也不喊疼；26岁的张继科，在世界杯上打赢了自己，庆祝时踢碎了场边的广告牌，后来又不得不出来道歉；28岁的张继科……他变着花样的梦，梦着这13年来的每一个张继科，有时候是他和自己经历过的往事，有时候又是一些奇奇怪怪的场景，有时候他总也抓不到梦里的张继科，有时候又会在梦里将他揽在怀里拥吻。可是无论是什么样的梦，都只会让他在醒来的时候更加悲苦难耐。

然而这些竟然也都过去了。马龙不再想起他，甚至偶尔在和别人聊起他的时候，都想不起他的模样，他不禁感慨时间真是最伟大的特效药。

可是今天，当他接到了张继科的请柬，他忽然什么都想起来了。从15岁到28岁，他们经历过的点点滴滴，那男孩的模样——他细长的眼角、轻薄的嘴唇、忧伤的睫毛，他少年般的身体，他倔强的性子，他的小暴脾气，那些过往，全都回来了。排山倒海，扑面而来。

38岁的马龙，走在北京熙熙攘攘的街上，忽然蹲下来，掩面而泣。

张继科的婚礼定在六月中旬。马龙思前想后，还是去了。他在这半个月里努力健身减肥，婚礼当天照照镜子，终于可以勉强说出一个帅字。

马龙终于还是看到了他，在十年之后。他的继科儿没怎么变，还是那样，刺儿头，非常瘦，眼睛细细长长的，笑起来就像两道弯弯的月牙。

在见到他之前，马龙准备了好多话要对他说，然而现在，在见到他这一刻，他忽然什么也说不出来了。他甚至连一个得体的微笑也做不出来了。马龙觉得自己的脸部肌肉失去了控制。他看着许昕周雨和新郎寒暄，可是自己却只能死死的盯着他看。

原来我做不到啊，他想。我还是做不到，我还是没有释怀，我还恨他，我还爱他。马龙忽然觉得自己非常可悲。他蓦然转身离去，没有注意到身后张继科已经跟了上来。

马龙走到一个没有人的角落，正要点烟，就被人打断了。  
“能借个火吗？”  
马龙转过身，看到张继科站在他的面前，擎着一根烟。  
他没有说话，只把打火机凑过去，张继科就着他的手点燃了烟，深深的吸了一口。  
“为什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么要不告而别？”  
“……我当时太累了。”  
“呵……走的好啊。”  
“……对不起。”  
马龙吐了一口烟，看了张继科一眼。他抽烟的时候还是那个样子，眉毛皱起来，仿佛有什么苦大仇深的事情似得  
“继科儿……”  
“嗯？”  
“你爱过我吗？”  
张继科仿佛很困惑似的看着他，良久也没有说话，直到他指尖的烟快要燃尽，几乎要烫到他的手了，他才回过神来。  
张继科把烟扔掉，来来回回地在地上捻了很久，才抬起头，“我爱你。”  
马龙看着他，这个人已经不再是当年那个凌厉骄纵的少年了，岁月终于还是在他的脸上留下了痕迹。可我还是爱他，马龙想，那些曾经汹涌的爱意，在面对着这个人的时候，又回来了，仿佛从未远离，却又愈加澎湃。  
马龙忽然笑了起来。“最后一次，”他扔掉烟，揽过张继科，吻了上去。


End file.
